


The Other Room

by GirlKnownSomewhere



Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: 1960s, Angst, Band Fic, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Kissing, One Shot, Romance, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlKnownSomewhere/pseuds/GirlKnownSomewhere
Summary: Jan makes a potentially sexy moment with Mike awkward and distressful.
Relationships: Mike Nesmith/Jan Freeman
Kudos: 5





	The Other Room

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to note with this one, other than I love when these two get angsty, lol. Happy reading 💖📝
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Monkees' brand or Jan Freeman's likeness

One-shot: The Other Room

Venice Beach, February 1967

Jan ran her hands through her long, light brown hair after she tied a bandana around her waist as a make-do belt. She had just put on a brand new, dark orange mini-dress she bought while out roaming Santa Monica with Roxanne earlier in the week. She technically didn’t need a new dress, especially since she hardly ever wore dresses outside of formal events, but things had…spiced up after her love life had secretly resumed past five months ago. It still surprised and impressed her how confident and sexy she could feel in just a short amount of time. Over a year ago Jan was only a school girl content with kissing and necking with her ordinary, conventional boyfriend Aaron, and now she was growing worldlier every day with the most interesting Monkee. Or so it felt like. She and Mike still hadn’t technically had sex, but their private activities had progressed so educationally and stimulatingly, that she just felt like a whole new person—woman, even. And right now Jan’s womanly instinct wanted to see what Mike’s reaction would be to seeing her in a dress this short, which was one of the reasons she bought it to begin with. It might even be the main reason she got the dress…

She released a deep breath, slipped on a pair of floral-patterned sandals and a beady necklace to complete the look. She didn’t bother with any make-up since they were at her place and weren’t going to be appearing anywhere that evening. Jan opened her bedroom door to find Mike exactly where he was minutes before she changed into her new attire. The musician-TV star lounged on her couch while lazily flipping through one of her beachy magazines she usually had lying around on the coffeetable in front of the furniture. He presently wore one of his casual suits he had recently swapped his denim outfits for. Jan crossed her right foot loosely over her left and propped both hands up on the doorway facing the living room corner. The position caused her already very short dress to now hike up and be only a couple of inches below her crotch, exposing essentially all of her legs, along with her just as exposed arms from the tank style sleeves. 

“How do I look?” She asked in what was meant to be seductive, but was actually breathless with her minor anxiousness at the moment (though she knew that could also create the same effect).

Mike looked up and froze when his eyes landed on the presentation in front of him. His face held very little expression in his usual stoic fashion; but the lack of verbal or physical reaction showed that he was also mentally thrown off guard for a moment. After what felt like maybe five lengthy seconds, he responded: “You look lovely,” before glancing back down to the current page of the magazine.

Disappointed, but not exactly surprised by the reaction, Jan dropped her arms and slowly walked up to him. “You don’t like how revealing it is,” she stated more than asked before stopping in front of him. For all of Mike’s hip, new age schtick he exuded, she knew deep down he was still a traditionalist.

“I didn’t say that,” he claimed while not looking at her.

“Or maybe you don’t like the thought of people seeing this much of my body,” she tried again and picked the magazine from his hands to set on the other side of the couch.

“I didn’t say that either,” he repeated while glancing up to her with a neutral expression.

She placed her legs on either side of his thighs, causing them to shut, before she sat on his lap and placed her hands on his shoulders. His hands naturally landed around her waist. “It’s the color. Orange is always such an exaggerated shade.”

“You know, I did technically compliment you,” he teased while squeezing her hips. 

Jan wrapped her arms further around his shoulders so her hands were now at the back of his neck and lazily stroking his dark hair. “I know. Imagine if we could show everyone how ‘lovely’ I am in this dress,” she quipped and almost immediately killed the mood. Mike chose to be silent rather than respond and moved forward as if to lift her and stand up. “No, don’t leave. I don’t know why I said that,” she insisted though with a mild deadpan tone. She rubbed the back of his neck while he waited for her next motive. “I guess I was just being petty…and jealous,” she revealed honestly. The stand-in had been doing increasingly well with accepting how their situation would never actually result in an official relationship, but sometimes there were still these moments of doubt.

“You should start dating,” he suddenly suggested while kneading her left hip.

Jan sighed and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. “I’ve actually thought about it. But…I don’t know. It wouldn’t be fair to the other guy because I would just keep thinking about you the whole time. And I don’t want to feel any extra guilt on top of everything else,” she said without bothering to filter her thoughts.

Mike barely reacted to the confession and instead offered: “You want to take a break?”

She took a long moment to respond while practically staring at him to study his features and figure out his mood. “No,” she eventually replied. “I just don’t…know how you do this so easily. The reality of this still lingers in the back of my mind and I’m not even the one who’s married,” she vented with confliction. 

The songwriter continued to not react, save for his left eyebrow being subtly arched now. He released a short breath and went again to lift her, but she tightened her legs and planted her feet on the ground to stop him from moving. “Alright, I don’t know where you’re trying to go with this, because you’re giving me a hard time but also saying there isn’t a problem…” He commented now confused. “Honestly, I thought you were putting on a seduction,” he added with a light tone to soften the mood.

Jan sighed as her eyes closed with her brow creasing in frustration. “I was…” It was more half-true than fully, but she still wanted to share with him how sexy she was feeling in the moment. Until her subconscious decided to ruin the moment anyway.

There was another pause with Mike still unsure of what exactly she wanted from him and kept speaking. “Well, you’re pretty much calling all the shots here…” He reminded of how their secret arrangement had lined up while running a hand up her arm.

“I know, and I appreciate it,” she reassured with another breath. “But now I wonder if I’m starting to feel guilty in a different way. Like I’m holding you back from…” She stopped herself from verbalizing her thought out loud.

Mike rubbed his temple as he processed her statements. “Hell of a way to break up with me,” he cracked sardonically. She rolled her eyes and let her arms fall from his body. “Unless this is some unique form of corporal punishment you’ve discovered,” he joked once more.

Jan’s eyes drifted down to the floor while he spoke, lost in her own feelings. “I don’t think I’ll ever know how to really accept all of this,” she admitted in defeat.

Mike could sense she was mentally distracted and set his hands back on her waist when she didn’t speak again. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he decided to part with, but before he could make another move, she placed her hands on his face and pulled him into a kiss. He responded on instinct, but both knew the vibe from earlier was now gone and they barely put any effort into the passion. After 10 more seconds of moderate kissing, Mike captured Jan’s bottom lip with his own lips before separating from her mouth. He officially pulled her off his lap and set her on the opposite end of the couch, where she let herself collapse on the cushions. He gave her a small smile as he strolled to the front door, grabbed his jacket and wallet and left the condo without saying goodbye. Jan didn’t bother saying anything either as he exited and tossed her head back on the couch with a groan.

****

Two days later, Jan sat alone at home near 9:00 PM after a regular day of work on the Monkees’ TV show. Since her awkward meeting with Mike at her condo, the pair spent the next couple of days with their set buddies during breaks rather than secretly with each other. The more they didn’t speak to each other, the more she grew anxious and regretful. Jan really didn’t want to end things all together with the music artist that night, but for whatever reason her insecurities took over. Now she was worried she had gone too far and either gave off the impression she was unhappy with their scenario or she made him lose interest. The TV extra was currently on her living room couch with a library book she needed to return soon, but her mind kept wandering back to Mike and hoping they could forget about their last conversation. She hated how he wasn’t legitimately available and they had to always be private when together, but she liked being with him too much to actually call it off. Not only because of their physical attraction, but because she now genuinely looked forward to their deep discussions or fun chats. They weren’t just wasting time together, they actually took each other’s opinions and ideas seriously and she found herself going to him for advice more than any of her friends these days. Ugh, why did she have to ruin everything that night? She wasn’t even 20 yet; she didn’t need a serious boyfriend so soon and had all the time in the world for that later on. 

Right as her eyes happened to land on her condo’s telephone while her mind wandered, the machine started ringing. Jan practically jumped up from the couch and tossed her book to the side before rushing over to pick up the line on the other end of the room. Even though there was a chance it could be someone else in her life or a stranger, she instantly assumed and hoped it would be Mike. “Hello?” She asked anxiously. When no one responded after five seconds she tried again. “Hello?...Mike?”

“Hey, Liz—”

“Oh my God, Mike, I’m so glad it’s you,” Jan exhaled in relief as she heard his distinctive drawl say his personal nickname for her. “I’m sorry I made you feel bad on Tuesday, I don’t know what I was thinking. I really am grateful you’re such an amazing friend and colleague and…everything else,” she insisted strongly. “I don’t want us to stop seeing each other. Unless…you do?” Panic suddenly hit her.

“Oh, not at all—”

“Okay, good,” she cut him off again. “Let’s just forget it ever happened. Even modeling the dress was dumb, you know I don’t wear dresses usually.”

“Aw, babe—”

“Please let me make it up to you—for real, not just me bringing cookies,” Jan stressed, though wasn’t she wasn’t even sure herself what exactly she was offering. “Mike…can I still visit your trailer during lunch?” She asked to finish her rash thoughts and held her breath as she waited for him to answer. After what felt like an eternity, he finally spoke again.

“Of course you can, Jan. That’s what I called over to tell you just now,” he assured in a calming tone.

She let out a deep breath and felt her eyes tear up as she was reassured. “Okay…alright. Thanks,” she said as she tried to make sure she didn’t actually cry and become even more emotional. 

“You going to be alright?” Mike asked with concern in his voice.

“Yes, I think so,” Jan claimed with a deep breath through her nose. “I just wanted to you to know I care about you a lot,” she confessed with vulnerability. “I love spending time with you.”

“Well that’s how I feel too. You know that,” he agreed softly. “Drop by any time you want,” he offered.

Jan ran her hand over her face and rubbed her eye of any tear water which might be exposed. “Okay, great,” she breathed as she felt herself relax into his comforting words. “I’m sorry again,” she added meekly.

“Don’t be. I mean, you were just saying the truth,” Mike reminded calmly.

Though he was right, an emotion hit her which she couldn’t quite recognize and caused her to pause. “Yeah…”

“Don’t beat yourself up too much. You’re great,” he continued to insist. “I’m supposed to be the pain in the ass lucky to have your attention. Just ask Ann or Don.”

She released a short laugh while he clearly joked with the suggestion. “You’re not so bad.”

“That’s arguable. But I’m not exactly concerned with their opinions,” he claimed coolly.

“I guess that’s true,” she considered. “I mean, you probably wouldn’t have successfully kicked out your own music supervisor if you cared what other people thought.”

“Oh, I care,” he suddenly altered.

Jan’s brow crinkled. “Oh, you do?”

“Yeah, but it’s not Don or Les or Ann whom I want to impress…”

“Okay…who is it then?” She asked still a little confused.

“Why, you, Miss Freeman!” Mike confessed with embellished excitement.

Jan rolled her eyes at her own foolishness. “Oh, right, heh,” she replied a bit sheepishly.

There was a somewhat comfortable silence until Mike spoke once more. “You did look great in the dress,” he revealed. “I was genuine with my comment.”

Jan sighed and leaned against the wall. “Thanks.” She wasn’t sure when exactly she would wear that dress again, but she was glad to have her initial expectation confirmed.

“Let me pick you up tomorrow morning. I’d like to make up for the lost time this week,” he suddenly offered adding on to their habit of him dropping her off at the end of some work days.

She pursed her lips while considering his offer. “Thanks, but I should show up with Valerie like I usually do,” she decided. “I don’t want to make anything look too suspicious.”

“That’s fine. I almost forgot you were the responsible one between us,” he cheekily complimented.

Jan smirked. “Alright, you don’t have to flatter me so much. I already feel better about things now,” she assured.

“Good,” he responded with what she could sense from the other end was a grin. “Don’t lose any sleep over this.”

“I won’t,” she reassured, now completely relaxed. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as her smirk turned into a light smile.

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” Mike ended the conversation with pleasantly.

“Okay. See you then,” Jan parted before hanging up the phone, knowing there was going to be more than just talking when she would see him alone the next day. Taking a deep breath and rubbing her eyes, Jan suddenly felt a little tired now that all of her stress was absent, and she continued to rest against the condo wall while thinking over her call with Mike. She was glad they seemed to have broken the temporary tension, but now she was cringing in retrospect at how desperate she must have sounded when the phone call began. Maybe it was a good thing she wasn’t dating right now…


End file.
